L'Âge des Hommes
by Zephineange
Summary: Arwen est heureuse. Et même si certaines découvertes ponctuelles aimeraient la mener sur le chemin des remords, elle n'en démordra pas. En Avent toutes ! (partie IV)


**L'Âge des Hommes**

**Note de l'auteur** **:** Après Molly, je reste dans le registre de la famille avec cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est au talentueux JRR Tolkien, sans qui nous n'aurions pas ce merveilleux univers. J'ai juste créé le personnage d'Elwige, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi... ^^

**Remerciements :** Merci à fidjet et Aelis (qui apprécie particulièrement ce pairing).

**Pairing :** Arwen/Aragorn

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Arwen s'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Elle venait de passer près d'une heure à courir après sa petite dernière, Elwige, qui venait tout juste d'avoir sept ans. Toutes deux avaient joué à cache-cache dans les couloirs du palais de Minas Tirith pendant qu'Aragorn était parti initier ses autres enfants, plus âgés, à l'art de la chasse. Elwige avait été un peu déçue à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir y aller aussi, après tout, elle avait hérité de son père un goût certain pour l'aventure qui se voyait déjà, mais l'idée de passer une journée entière avec sa mère avait suffi pour lui faire oublier la déception initiale. Arwen se réjouit en songeant au fait que son enfant n'était vraiment pas difficile. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir, et sourit en voyant Elwige se cacher derrière les meubles pour tenter une approche furtive.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur toujours très rapides. Avec nostalgie, elle se rappela du temps où elle était capable de courir sans s'arrêter durant des heures, d'avancer avec légèreté sans y penser et de voir plus loin que n'importe quel humain. Elle soupira légèrement en secouant la tête, elle savait ce à quoi elle avait renoncé en choisissant Aragorn, mais abandonner sa nature elfique n'avait pas été plus difficile que cela en contre-partie de tout ce qu'elle avait gagné. Elle sourit en entendant des bruits pas qui se voulaient discrets se rapprocher. Elle contourna brusquement le mur en poussant un grand ''Bouh'', et Elwige sursauta violemment avec un petit cria aigu. Arwen éclata de rire et prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Elle essayait d'embrasser la joue de l'enfant qui gigotait en riant lorsque le son d'un cor retentit au loin.

« Ils sont de retour ! » s'exclama la plus petite d'un air excité.

Elle réussit à sortir de l'étreinte de sa mère et partit en courant, ses longs cheveux bruns faisant comme un oriflamme derrière elle.

Arwen la regarda partir avec un sourire attendri puis, quand elle eut disparu de l'autre côté du couloir, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements. Elle avait grand besoin de se rafraîchir et de se re-peigner quelque peu avant de penser à revoir Aragorn. De toute façon, son mari allait devoir en faire de même après une journée passée au dehors dans la boue.

En marchant dans les couloirs de la citadelle, elle songea que c'était là aussi une chose qui était venue avec son changement de statut. Jamais avant n'avait-elle eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour avoir l'air de ne pas avoir fourni d'effort. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et se dit pour la deuxième fois de la journée, qu'elle y avait gagné au change. Elle riait beaucoup plus facilement désormais, elle n'entendait plus l'appel de la mer, qui devenait de plus en plus fort chez les autres elfes maintenant que le quatrième âge avait commencé et qui les rendait constamment languissants. Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait Aragorn et ses enfants. Ses magnifiques enfants qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur et qui la rendaient chaque jour plus heureuse. Que pouvait-elle désirer d'autre ?

Arwen entra dans sa chambre et s'assit en face de sa coiffeuse, unique meuble qu'elle avait amené de Fondcombe et de son ancienne vie. Elle commença à démêler ses cheveux lorsque elle vit un quelque chose d'étrange dans les mèches brunes. Elle s'approcha un peu plus du miroir, et arracha d'un coup sec la cause du reflet, un cheveu blanc.

Elle le contempla sans trop savoir quoi penser pendant quelques secondes, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire. Son premier cheveu blanc. Elle avait près de trois mille ans et c'était seulement son premier. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et regarda de nouveau dans la glace. En observant son visage avec plus d'attention, elle vit au coins de ses yeux des ridules, quelques lignes presque imperceptibles sur son front, des petits creux au coin des lèvres...

« Je me disais bien que je te trouverais là », dit une voix pleine d'affection dans son dos.

Arwen regarda dans le miroir par dessus son épaule, sourit et se retourna. Aragorn était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les vêtements sales et les cheveux en bataille, mais sans blessure apparente. Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle se levait. Il lui prit les mains afin d'y déposer un baiser, avant d'écarter d'un air tendre une mèche de cheveux pour la placer derrière son oreille.

« Quand je te vois, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, je me demande toujours ce que j'ai fait pour que tu aies baissé les yeux sur moi il y a si longtemps. Pour que tu m'aies préféré, moi, mortel en adoration devant toi comme tant d'autres, à un elfe qui t'aurait permis de garder les atouts de ton sang. Quand je te vois, j'ai l'impression que le temps qui passe n'a pas de prise sur toi. Tu es toujours aussi belle que le jour où je t'ai vue pour la première fois. Si belle que j'aurais cru voir une déesse des temps anciens, de celles que l'on ne rencontre que dans les contes. Et je me demande si tout cela n'est pas un rêve dont je risque à chaque instant de m'éveiller.

- Beau parleur, répondit Arwen en plaçant le cheveu blanc dans la main de son époux. Est-ce que tes déesses vieillissent ?

- Non, mais elles n'ont pas porté mes enfants. Elles n'ont pas vu leur front se plisser sous l'inquiétude lorsque ceux-ci étaient malades, dit-il en passant avec douceur sa main sur sa joue, elles n'ont pas souri à leurs premiers mots, elle n'ont pas rit à leurs facéties. Et surtout, elles ne sont pas la femme que j'aime, et qui pour moi a fait un sacrifice que je n'aurais jamais eu l'audace de demander.  
- Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un sacrifice, chuchota-t-elle. Même lorsque ce miroir a tenté, il y a un instant, de me faire regretter la vie de mortelle que j'ai choisie, jamais je n'ai regretté de t'avoir pris toi, plutôt qu'une jeunesse éternelle, froide et solitaire. »

À ces mots, le roi sourit et, sans plus faire cas de ses vêtements et de sa figure sales, prit Arwen dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion.

« Berk ! s'exclama une voix fluette. Papa et maman se font encore des bisous ! »

Les deux époux se retournèrent vers la porte d'un même mouvement et virent Elwige leur adresser une magnifique grimace. Derrière elle, Eldarion, leur premier-né qui était déjà presque un homme, prit sa petite-soeur par les épaules pour l'emmener avec lui.

« Nous voulions vous demander quand vous comptiez descendre pour accueillir Legolas et Gimli qui viennent d'arriver, mais on leur dira que vous passerez plus tard, dit-il avec un sourire entendu. Faites-ce que vous avez à faire ! »

Sur ces mots, il entraîna Elwige et sortit des appartements de ses parents.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je mette des vêtements un peu plus appropriés à la situation, dit Aragorn l'air réjoui, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Il sourit et embrassa rapidement Arwen une nouvelle fois avant de disparaître dans la pièce adjacente. L'ancienne elfe regarda alors le cheveu qu'elle avait récupéré, puis s'approcha de la fenêtre. Tenu entre son pouce et son index, elle le laissa un instant flotter dans l'air, avant de le lâcher pour qu'il soit emporté par le vent.

À l'ouest, le soleil amorçait sa descente mais demeurait assez haut dans le ciel. La nuit finirait par arriver, mais pas tout de suite. Son temps n'était pas encore venu.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^ Pour ce défi que je me suis lancé des OS/drabbles (parce qu'ils y en aura de plus courts) de l'Avent, je voulais vraiment écrire sur les sentiments des personnages, sur ce qu'ils ressentent, et rester souvent le plus près de la vérité possible. J'aime à penser que je n'en suis parfois pas trop mal sortie, mais c'est à vous d'en juger... ^^

Merci d'avoir lu et à demain pour un retour vers l'univers d'Harry Potter ! ^^


End file.
